supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mundo extraplano: Zona extraplana
Mundo extraplano: Zona extraplana (Superflat World: Flat Zone en inglés) es un escenario de Super Smash Bros. Melee, y la única representación, junto con Mr. Game & Watch, del [[Game & Watch (universo)|universo Game & Watch]]. Este escenario está basado en los juegos de Game & Watch Helmet, Manhole y Oil Panic. Cómo desbloquear *Completar el Modo Clásico con Mr. Game & Watch en cualquier nivel de dificultad. Características La Zona extraplana consiste en un Game & Watch gigante, que toma elementos de otros juegos de Game & Watch. Algunas barras aparecen y desaparecen aleatoriamente, las cuales funcionan como plataformas. En ocasiones, un personaje de Game & Watch con un cubo de aceite tropieza, vertiendo el aceite y dejando el suelo resbaladizo. A la derecha, hay una casa cuyo techo sirve de plataforma. En ocasiones, varias herramientas caen al escenario, con grandes probabilidades de dar K.O. a los personajes. Una característica exclusiva de este escenario es que, a pesar de mantener un aspecto en 3D, los personajes se vuelven planos debido a la ausencia de una tercera dimensión, además de que hacen un sonido "beep" al caminar. Solo los objetos y los Pokémon de Poké Ball conservan su apariencia 3D. El escenario se encuentra prohibido en la escena competitiva debido a la impredictibilidad de las herramientas, así como su muy reducido tamaño, lo cual combinado con el hecho de que se puede atravesar las líneas límite laterales en este escenario puede dar lugar a K.O. accidentales. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Game & Watch ' :''Este escenario de Super Smash Bros. Melee se inspira en la serie de juegos de Game & Watch. Incorpora las características de los juegos Oil Panic, Helmet y Manhole, y seguro que sumerge en la nostalgia a todos los jugones de la vieja escuela. ¡Si quieres reproducir con fidelidad la experiencia de juego de Game & Watch, prueba a jugar en este nivel exclusivo en el modo de cámara fija! :*''Game & Watch'' Inglés :'''Game & Watch :This stage of Super Smash Bros. Melee takes its motif from the Game & Watch series. It incorporates settings from Oil Panic, Helmet, and Manhole, and it's sure to send a wave of nostalgia crashing over old-school gamers. If you want to truly reproduce the Game & Watch experience, try playing this unique level in Fixed-Camera Mode!. :*''Game & Watch'' Origen thumb|''Helmet''. El escenario es una reproducción casi completa de Helmet, un juego de Game & Watch cuyo objetivo era tratar de pasar de un edificio a otro sin ser tocado por las herramientas que caen. Estas herramientas aparecen en el escenario cada cierto tiempo. Este, así como muchos otros juegos de Game & Watch, emitían un "beep" cada vez que ocurría algo en la pantalla, algo que en Super Smash Bros. Melee ocurre exclusivamente en este escenario. Manhole consistía en tapar las alcantarillas abiertas para que los peatones no cayeran en ellas. El personaje de Manhole tiene un cameo como aquel que sostiene las plataformas en este escenario. Oil Panic tenía como meta atrapar las gotas de aceite de un tubo roto. Una vez que se llenaba, el jugador tenía que verter el aceite sobre su asistente para que este lo capture. En caso de que el asistente no se encontrara, el jugador vertería el aceite sobre un ciudadano en su lugar, fallando un intento. El personaje de Oil Panic aparece en este escenario con un cubo lleno de aceite, el cual verterá en el suelo de este escenario, poniéndolo resbaladizo. Curiosidades *Si un personaje recibe un K.O. de pantalla en la Zona extraplana, sería usada para todos los personajes a excepción de Mr. Game and Watch. *Si el glitch de Master Hand es realizado en la Zona extraplana, Master Hand entrará al escenario por el frente, no por detrás. *Si por medio de emulación o el menú de depuración se selecciona a Giga Bowser en este escenario, su modelo Véase también *Zona extraplana 2, una nueva versión de este escenario, disponible en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Zona extraplana X, una fusión entre este escenario y la Zona Extraplana 2 que aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U.